It's All In The Timing
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: LL Fluffy Pillow talk after they finally...you know...Chapter 3 is up, RR this is for posterity so be honest- Princess Bride.
1. It's All In The Timing

****

**Java Junkie Pillow Talk**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Rating: PG-13 (nothing too graphic, not my style.)  
Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer I own nothing, well as mentioned before, I do own the GG dvd season one, and I've already preordered season two… I know I'm a freak I love this show so much though…but I don't own …no harm no sue…**

****

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

****

**Any way……….**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****It's All In The Timing**

Lorelai was lying in her bed, eyes closed, head pounding. Everything had finally gotten to her. Her parent's seperation and constant bickering, Rory's indescrestions with Dean and preparing for another year of Ivy league stress, Lorelai's own stress of finally owning her own business. And the fact that for the few months they had been dating, Luke and her haven't been able to…well consummate the union. The one thing that might have releived some of this pent up tension and stress. At first, they were both concerned about crossing that friend/lover line. But in recent weeks, both realized the attraction could not be ignored. And They've wanted to, they've tried very hard. But several stressful predicaments at the Inn, and being an abused go between with her parents, just all around bad timing had been distracting the couple; They just couldn't find a way to be alone together, without interruption. It's as if the "Fickle Finger of Fate" was against them. Lorelai smiled breifly, she could hear Luke's Voice "There is no such thing as Fate", well FATE was sure convincing her other wise.

Luke had been unable to reach her since their last date. And he was worried. He knew where the spare key was (inside the turtle), and let himself in the house. Luke hadn't seen her all day, and during said last date, he could tell she was on the brink of another meltdown.

7 7 7 7 7 77 7 lucky number 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

It was two nights ago, they were walking through the town square toward the diner. She seemed distracted all night. Luke held her hand as they walked, just waiting for her to be ready to talk about it. He already had an idea of the few specifics that could be on her mind. Her folks, Dean and Rory, the Inn. After they entered the diner, and he got some coffee in her, she expressed her fustration about life in general, and he tried to comfort at the counter, with well placed kisses on her forhead and her lips. Then she dropped a bomb. "Luke? do you want to sleep with me?" Confusion over took Luke, stunned silence was all he had to offer….. when he found his voice again "I'm sorry … what?"

She sheepishly "Are you attracted to me?"

"Lorelai, after the Leathal Weapon 3 incident. How can you even question that…?"

"Oh yeah…," she smiled devilishly. During the "let's examine each other's scars " scene, Luke's own leathal weapon was teasing Lorelai through his jeans, during their teenager like escapade. An escapade that Rory had interrupted, not the first time, with her incessant laundry doing.

"…But it's just crazy, we are two healthy adults in a stable relationship…we should be aloud to have… alone…time whenever we want!!" she only half laughed at her next comment " You know, I do run an inn, not _that_ kind of inn, granted, I mean maybe if we change the name, _Dragonfy_ just doesn't seem to suit, you know we could, expand the bar, put up some neon lights, with a sign out front rooms for rent by the hour!"

Apparently her parents, Rory, and the Inn weren't the only things she found fustrating. Here Luke was trying to be a patient gentleman about it, grinning and bearing the interruptions of previous encounters where passion was iminete. And now she was confessing to being just as wanting as he was. This was a little awkward, this was their first real open "Let's talk about sex…" talk.

"Lorelai, … we both know we don't want … it …to happen that way…"

She smile as he squeezed her hand, she whispered,…"yeah, I know…"

Her eyes met his intense gaze. She felt like those eyes could see right into her soul. And as they leaned in to kiss, … BUT, as if on cue, the diner phone rang, and Lorelai let out an annoyed grunt, gathered up her purse and left calling over her shoulder, "Call me tommorrow!"

Luke was left alone to answer the phone. It was Liz, just checking in.

When ever he tried to call, her cell was off, busy with a guest or just got the answering machine.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 777 lucky 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Back to the here and now, Luke was couldn't help but be worried about her; It was wht he did best. He was surprised about how easy it was to let himself in her house. He was comfortable before too, when doing repairs helping put where he could; and Before he'd just as soon break the lock, so he would have a reason to come back later. But now he was the boyfriend, and he didn't know what state he would find her in. The dark house showed no signs of life, so he figured he'd check upstairs. _"she wouldn't have gone out? Would she?"_

Luke opened the door and entered her bedroom. She looked so exhausted, he could tell by her limp form, she had another hard day. Lorelai didn't even open her eyes, thinking she was talking to Rory, "Don't worry, Honey just go to the movies without me, I'm really not in the mood right now. Eat three boxes of junior mints on my behalf. Ok!!!"

Luke smiled at her horrible eating habits and his mistaken identity. So, he closed the door and tip toed over to the opposite side of the bed. Quietly kicked off his Work boots and lay next to Lorelai.

She felt the shift on the bed, and Lorelai protested "Rory, come on go to the movies, this is your last chance to hang with Lane before school." Lorelai opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't Rory, "…uuuhhhhh Luke?" she was elated, confused, surprised, and a little uncomfortable,… now that Luke was finally on her bed, all at the same time.

Luke smiled "I kinda liked the way you called me Honey."

She only pretended to be annoyed "what are you doing Here?", her solitude was broken but she was really glad to see him…she missed him.

"I was worried, just wanted to check on you,…. you wanna talk about it?"

Lorelai was more than a little frazzled, her arms crosed on her chest. "Well let's see, same old same old …I've been tackling inn fiascos and high maintenance guests, disaster after disaster and My Inn is finally running smoothly, I finally got stalker boy to understand I've moved on, my parents are still Separated, I'm a terrible mother, because Rory and I are still in a bit of a funk since the test run, and I can't even have sex with my Boyfriend because the "fates" are against it."

"There is No Fate…"

_Told you!_ She rolled her eyes.

Then Luke offered "… come here."

"What?"

"Will you just come over here!"

"Why?"

"I wanna check you hair for lice…. What do you think, I've got two empty arms…"

Lorelai half smiled and rolled over, her head on Luke's chest. She let him hold her and sooth her. She liked having a partner. And no matter what, if she broke a nail or if pipes burst in a guest's room, good or bad day, Luke always treated her right. Lorelai just loved being in his arms. _I could get used to this!_

Luke finally spoke,"As far the Inn goes,…. Who's Inn is it?" and he began the comforting he's now seemed to have mastered. _When did he become so sensitive?_

Lorelai knew exactly what he's trying to do, so she played along. In almost in a whisper "My Inn". And she appreciated the gesture, even if it was making her feel 6 years old.

Luke continued "That's right, it's your Inn, you did it, you have your dream. You have your own Inn, and it is running smoothly, and the reason it's running smoothly is because you hired an amazing staff, you have an incredible chef, and, oh yeah did I mention,…that YOU run it." Luke kissed her forehead, and gave her a squeeze. "Now as far as your folks, the only thing I can say is you should be there for both of them, don't take sides, they just grew apart right. it happens."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Hey, you don't have to do anything, they have to work out what's best for them, you can't save everyone. And as for Rory, she is growing up, you can't protect her from living her own life, and making her own mistakes. BUT she seems to have moved on from the whole… Dean….thing" he sort of choked on his name, that happened a lot around town now… "and she is blowing those stuffy old ivy leagues away… again I might add!!! She's gonna be fine because of everything you taught her. She's perseverant like you,…she's finding who she is …on her own. And I know that scares you, but it will be good for both of you,…And after all it's not like your gonna be alone….. I'm Here. And I'm not going anywhere!"

Lorelai looked up and smiled at him. "How did you get so smart?"

Luke gave her a knowing smile "Must have read it in a book somewhere." and brushed a strand of hair back from her face, he would never tell her about that book…EVER. He would never hear the end of it.

Lorelai perked up a bit, "Hey what about the 'sleeping with my boyfriend' problem." With a suggestive smirk and raised eyebrow.

Luke was all too happy to oblige "I'm sure we can think of something, let's put our heads together and see."

Luke ran in fingers through her hair, and drew her closer. They Kissed. Enjoying the comfort and affection, their arms embraced tighter. Luke still couldn't believe, after all these years, he got up enough nerve to tell her how he felt. He still couldn't believe that he was holding her, kissing her, and she was letting him. Luke was finally going to show her how much he Loved her, show her how he could take care of her every need. But first, Luke decided to have a little fun to lighten the mood of the past week's interruptions, and maybe to enhance the anticipation of what was about to happen. He could be just as cruel as Lorelai!

So Luke pulled away searching for a background noise, "Did you hear that?"

Lorelai was concerned and breathless from kissing, "hear what?" only wanting to focus on those lips.

"Was that the phone?"

Lorelai saw where this was going, only a small laugh escapes, "No, I didn't hear anything?"

"Oh, ok" they kissed again, but he pulled away again, "… Was that the door bell?"

"Noooooo," she smiled, a little annoyed with the game now.

"Oh ok, " He leaned into kiss her again, but stopped himself, "Rory's out, right?"

"At the movies … with Lane…." Through almost gritting teeth.

"Aaaahhh that's right, any cross dressing midgets or flying monkey's about, hidden Cameras, four horsemen of the apocolypse…" he began to look around the room for said flying monkeys.

"No, NO, no and NO!" Lorelai turned his head to force him look at her.

He took in her beautiful face, her eyes, her lips, the face that was burned on his brain, and had haunted him for years. "AHHH …" Luke was inches from her wonderful face "… alone at last."

Lorelai couldn't believe it was finally going to happen… "yeah, alone at last."

Her annoyance subsided, as the kissing increased, the man of her dreams in her arms, Lorelai wondered why it took so long for her to realize how much she loved this man. And now she could finally show him. They seperated only to hold each other, and study the other's perfect face. As the kissing intensified, the breaths became heavier, the urgency for more crackled in the air with invisible energy. Again the need for damn oxygen forced then to make the ksisses shorter but no loosing andy emotion. In breathless voices, Luke looked her straight in the eye and confessed… "I love you, Crazy Lady." she smiled, stroking his stubbled cheek, matching his gaze, "I love you, Coffee Man" And with that the appetite was back, the need to be as close as possible, in as few clothes as possible.

_I could REALLY get used to this!_

_

* * *

_

**What do you think?**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
  
**

**Please be specfic, with R/R **

**name one at least specific thing you like please!!! Hence the Rant option bellow.  
  
**

**Push the button Insert Rant Here **


	2. How To Make Two Lovers Of Friends

**Java Junkie Pillow Talk…**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Rating:**** PG-13 (nothing too graphic, not my style.)  
Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer for all this mumbo jumbo!!!**

**R/R:**** PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2  
How to Make Two Lovers of Friends

Long time friends have finally crossed that line … to become lovers.

Both lay in bed, recovering from love's exurtion, the only sound was their breath slowly becoming regular again. Both enjoyed the skin on skin contact of their afterglow embrace beneath the sheets. Luke was drawing invisible lines on her bare back, and she was playing with the hair on his chest. Lorelai never would have thought Luke to be such a cuddler or even such an incredible lover, for that matter.

Lorelai felt she should say something. But what? She was rendered completely thoughtless. What do you say after having the most incredible sex of your life with your best friend? What would possibly fit now that she's seen her coffee man … naked!! A number of things came to mind, things that would deserve a "dirty" in response, not quite what she was going for. Her other thoughts could not truly convey what she was feeling; the satisfaction, the joy, the Love. Suddenly, she felt the chest she was resting her head upon vibrate with laughter jarring her from her introspection.

Propped up on her elbow, she looked at Luke, "what is so Funny?"

He smiled at her defensiveness, "Write this in the history books, Lorelai Gilmore….speechless."

She smacked his chest and settled back into the embrace, happy just to listen to his heart beat. "Well can you blame me…."

Luke let out a satisfied sigh…"Actually No… I mean … that was…" it was his turn at the word search, "…that was…"

"I know…"

"I mean… after all this time… "

"I know" recalling the fustration of the last few months, and the years of fustration before THAT.

"But here we are…" he squeezed her him in arms, making sure she was real.

"I know" her smile widened again, reliving every sensation in her head. And then a horrible thought struck her . She looked up at him, "Hey, is THAT what I've been missing all these years…?"

He had to grin. "I'm afraid so,…" , he struggled to keep a straight face.

"GOD! I'm an idiot…"

"We both are.." and their lips met again, just as hungry as before. Luke rolled on top of her and focused kisses down her neck. Whlie enjoying the affection, Lorelai wanted to continue their conversation,…

"Why do you think it took us so long?"

…A quirk he'd just have to get used to now that they were dating.

Between kisses, he tried to answer " who can say?"

"Luke, I'm serious."

He's obviously have to finish one task before he began another….

He looked her in the eye, "Do you really want to get into this now?"

"Please, just give me your honest thoughts…"

"Well," he sighed, brushing some hair away form her blue eyes, "…we did have a few obstacles."

"Yeah, Rachel, … In and out?,"

"HEY, … Max and engagment!"

"Jess and car accident!"

"Christopher?… In and out?"

"Nicole… married!?"

"Jason, a little too possesive?"

They chewed on those names for a bit. Being naked in bed was not the ideal senerio for this sort of fight.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I told you lately that I'm really happy with you?"

"No," he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Luke"

He met her eyes again. "Yeah?"

"I'm really happy with you."

With a satisfied smiled, "Me too" and he kissed her again. And returned his attention to her neck and collarbone.

"Is it cause you're getting some?" fighting to keep the playful banter going.

_Lot's and lots of WORK!_ He thought, and outloud offered, "No, cause I'm getting some with the most beautiful woman in town…" kisses her neck again "… quite possibbly in all the world."

_MY GOD, the things he can do with that mouth_, she smiled "Well in that case keep talking … and you might …might… get lucky again!!!" her breath already becoming ragged and excited again.

"ok? " he whispered suggestively in her ear "…Not only are you the most beautiful woman I know, " kiss on the neck "but you're the smartest", kiss on the other side of her neck "I love your jokes", a kiss behind her ear, "I love how you're so addicted to Coffee…" nibbling on her earlobe.

Lorelai pulled away, "okay now I know you are lying."

"Would I lie to you and risk never being able to do this again?" And with that he gave her a full on the lips, open mouth, hungry kiss, hoping to end this conversation once and for all.

Luke pulled away, only when the need for oxygen became unbearable. However, he was pleased with the speechless effect he now seemed to have on her. Ironic after years of being under her spell, she was finally smitten under his. And he continued on his train of thought while she licked her lips and recomposed herself. "Lorelai, If I get to make love to you like that. You can drink all the coffee you want …"

"Don't tease!" she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm serious…I'll go make a pot right now." Sat up and motioned like he was going to get out from under the comfy covers. Lorelai sat up too to stop him, arms flying around his shoulders.

"Oh no,… you're staying right here with me."

"Really,…" surprised and pleased " you are chooisng me over coffee?"

"Ladies and gentleman meet my new addiction, Luke Danes" and they kissed, laying back down together and settling in bed again.

When the kiss ended, Lorelai just smiled and searched Luke's eyes. "Would you really make me coffee?"

"Lorelai?"

"Well you mentioned it!!!"

"I'm not making you coffee at 2 in the morning…"

Her eyes narrowed "I knew you were lying!"

Luke leaned in again, with an arched eyebrow, "It was worth a shot." And kissed her neck again.

Then Lorelai pondered, "hey, do you think '_we're' _still a secret?"

Luke, attempting to put Lorelai's mind at ease, but only had a sarcastic tone to offer, "Sure, Babette probably thinks you just had a _very_ … _vivid_ dream about me."

"Oh, well I feel better." Confirming, the banter continues.

"I knew you would", and he kissed her again.

_WHO needs coffee when I have Luke!_

And Luke ws happy he had finally won an argument "_here we go again…I could get used to this!"_

* * *

A/N: this chapter is for LuvzAFunEthing, she was sick of everytime they had sex for the FIRST TIME, in all the stories about it. Every damn sorty they said "wow" and that was their reaction…. You see the whole point of this chapter is to prove that the SEX (the mad monkey sex if you will) is so passionante, so satisfying, so incredible…they are each rendered completely thoughtless. Nice huh?

A/n2: and yes, the iknow iknw iknow exchange is parodying the raincoats I know I know I know exchange.

Hope you liked… if you review there maybe more??? I'll chat with the muse over lunch!!!

So, What do you think?

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."

Please be specfic, with R/R

name one at least specific thing you like please!!! Hence the Rant option bellow.

**Push the button Insert Rant Here **


	3. Morning Afterglow

****

**It's All In The Timing**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Rating: PG-13 (nothing too graphic, not my style.)  
Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer for all this mumbo jumbo!!!**

**R/R: ****PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest." **

**A/N: the whole alarm clock bit in this ….. I hope that is how it REALLY HAPPENS…AHEM, ASP…… I don't mind, really, use it…it's good stuff, my best friend told me** **so, (thanks Gina, SHOUT OUT!!)**

**Ideally this alram clock bit should be done at the intro tag, before credits, ala Lazy hazy crazy days….bear in mind as you read….only this ain't no DREAM BABY!!!**

**Thanks enjoy….**

**please R/R**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Morning Afterglow**

Lorelai's room was dark and quiet, it usually was this EARLY in the morning.

Lorelai lay comfy in her bed dreaming in a deep sleep. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and intruded on Lorelai's slumber. She stirred and squinted toward the clock which read 4:45 am, in bold red numbers. The annoying alarm pierced her ears, Disoriented and groggy she futilely swatted in the direction of the sound. Unexpectedly, Lorelai felt a shift and movement of the matress; a warm body leaning against her, moving closer to her. Then, in the darkness she made out a male hand attached to a male arm reaching over her, and a new alarm went off inside her head "Boy In The House, Boy In The House!"

Luke's tired, gruff voice was heard in her ear, "I got it", as he reached toward the night stand, and he shut off the sleep disturbing nuisance. Lorelai's eyes were wide in disbelief. She remained still, half still asleep and the other half perplexed by Luke's presence in her bed. And just then, Luke unintentionally reminded her. As Luke cuddled into spooning with Lorelai, his arm went from the clock, to around her waist. "Ten more minutes," He croaked out, not being his usual morning person today; since he had spent so much energy last night. He kissed Lorelai's neck and shoulder a few times, and settled back into sleep, cheek to cheek with the woman in his arms. He had no need to dream because SHE was right next to him. Lorelai was delightfully surprised to find Luke lying beside her. During the night, she had forgotten he spent the night. Not only did he spend the night, but they had finally made love.

_Wait… How many times did we make love? 3? 4?_

The events of last night, every moment, every sensation, came back to Lorelai as she became more awake. That giddy smile was back, and it spread across her face, brighter than the impending rising sun. She lay in his arms for a moment savoring this morning's new memoires.

Skin against skin, his body next to hers, his chest as it inhaled and exhaled against her back, his arms squeezing her at the waist, the warmth of his cheek against hers, and the prickle of his stubble. She patted the masculine arm that was around her waist a few times, to make certain he was solid and not a cruel apparition. Then she pinched him. And Luke's head shot up, "Ouch, what was that for?" Lorelai, still giddy, teased "for not shaving!" and she pinched him again. More awake now, "Ow, seriously what is it." Lorelai rolled over to face Luke and smiled only said "you're here!" A little confused at this Luke asked, "Where else would I be?" hoping this wasn't going to be a permantent morning ritual. Lorelai tried to explain,"but you're HERE! …" pointing to the bed"…With me!". Luke scracthed his head, messing his hair further, he yawn a "Yeah…" and returned with "… we've established that," finally shaking the groggy haze away, he pressed again "now why are you pinching me?" and he retaliated with tickling her sides. As she struggled with his flying fingers, then the TIME of day finally hit Lorelai, and offended for being up at this absurd hour, and she charged "Why did you set my alarm for the butt crack of dawn?" holding his ground "Hey I asked you First! What is with the pinching? Last night, You wanted me to stay! I stayed and we…." Struggling for a proper way to put it, "Got to know…. Each other… better…." Okay, it sounded stupid to put it like that. But last night was amazing, he was finally able to show Lorelai just how much he loved her. And Lorelai seemed just as happy at the situation and the joke he had just made. Lorelai smiled innocently, and sweetly said "yeah, you could put it like that. But you see that's just it." and she tapped him on the nose, then she took a deep breath to seriously explain, "Before I've had to keep my love life separate from Rory. … And I never brought a guy home. I've never had a guy spend the night _here_. So I'd be leaving Their place really late, and always wake up all by myself…" her tone became satisfied as the smile spread wider "Until now…" and Lorelai considered the great feeling it was to have someone to wake up too. Especially someone like Luke, to share moments like this, in the wee hours of the morning. And she took another deep breath to hold back her joy, " And now … you're here …in my house… in my room…in my bed. You are the first guy to wake up here … with me… ever!" …and with that she took his hand "and I must say it's really nice to have you here."

Luke was honored to have such a title. He never liked to think about Lorelai with other guys. It was now his chance at happiness, not only was Lorelai the only woman for him; But he was happy that of all the guys before him, Lorelai picked Luke to be the first to wake up here with her. Luke smiled, and said "Well, its really nice to be here." And Luke leaned in for a morning kiss, which Lorelai accepted, and when they separate and she smiled, and changed into a mock angry tone, "Now why am I conscious at 4:45 AM!!" Luke rememberd where in the discussion they left off, "Hey you still haven't answered my Question. Why am I being pinched…" as he pinched her shoulder for emphasis "…if you wanted me here."

"I did! MEN!! I just told you in a very heart felt manner that I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming, that IT really did happen. That you were real and not an hallucination brought on by too much coffee."

Luke smiled "hallucinations from coffee," he yawned again "… sounds serious, … maybe you should give it up?"

Her eyes narrowed… "Never"

Sighed in defeat, he continued "well last night did happen, and it was absolutely amazing, the heavens actually parted and Babbette's voice called from the sky said 'it's about time, Sugar'." She laughed because she knows how the town Gossip is gonna drive him nuts if any of the hounds find out about them. he leans in for another kiss.

She stopped his lips with her hand, more serious tone "Now why did you set my alarm for emphasize 4:45 AM!!"

Luke pleaded "come on I have eight more minutes to enjoy with you …." And he kissed her neck again.

She still wanted an explaination Lorelai began to swat him away "Seven minutes, Now Answer!!" and Pinched him again and again.

"Ow! Ow! Ok, ok ….. I wanted to leave Early, …..to get back to open the diner."

"You don't open till 6."

He really didn't want to explain "Lorelai, …"

Lorelai took in a realizing breath "you don't want anyone to see you leave!!" she shifted into a mock distraught voice, "Luke Danes, are you ashamed of me? We finally consumated the relationship and you are ashamed of US?" she hid under the blanket, the covers are up to her nose, only her intense eyes peeking over.

_She is doing this on purpose_. "No, no … you know that I've been wanting this for a long time. It's just…"

Lorelai peeks out from covers, momentarily "Just what?" and returned the covers to her nose.

"Look I thought we agreed, when the whole town finds out we'll never hear the end of it. I'm not ready for "us" to be the lastest feature in the stars hollow side show, I mean, last night, we FINALLY were able to have a night together…"

Lorelai, with a mischevious grin, "And it was incredible" she kept covers down this time, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly, then abruptly shifted gears again "But Luke, it's a small town! Especially now that we've … you know,… everyone will know we're a couple by Friday, if they don't know already. Haven't you ever heard of the afterglow."

"First off, I don't glow, second, I liked it just between us for now, not center of town gossip for a month, i'm still dealing with divorce speculation 6 months later., I don't want old ladies saying what a lovely couple we are, Or the betting pool ending, …"

"There was a betting pool?"

"You know what I mean,…" coming in close again, "Besides I thought you of all people, would Enjoy sneaking around, a little small town scandal." as he tried to nibble on her earlobe again.

"Yeah it does make it more fun, but people have to KNOW about it for there to be a SCANDAL, besides you've already blown your cover, Mr. Bond."

"How so?"

"Well my very well established neighbors, who have known me for many years, mind you, know that I would never EVER have an alram go off this early in the AM. It's not in my nature."

"No one else could hear that. "pointing to clock.

"Babette has a cat. Cat's have very good hearing"

"That's dogs…."  
  


"same difference… good hearing."

Luke considered for a moment, "you really think they're "on to us"? Apricot is gonna tatle?"

Lorelai confirmed with a nod "I would hold the MI6 application."

"If you say so, "

"…. so much for sneaking around…" she smiled and opened up her arms to welcome affection.

_God that smile!_ " Well it was worth a try, …" and he smiled back "hey…… have I said good morning yet?…"

"No…"she says expectantly, with a broad smile.

Luke cuddles up close and whispers " Good morning" and leaned into kiss her.

Which Lorelai recipricated, but broke away to be a smart ass "see if you do that in the diner it won't be a secret for long anyway."

Luke picking up on the teasing "Shut up," and Kissed her again.

Lorelai broke away again, "yeah, that tongue will not fly in the town square, buddy, they'll have meetings for months about how that is an inapropriate display of affection. Taylor will make you pay a FINE…. "

Luke began to tickle her, "I'm trying to enjoy my final", checks clock, "five minutes with you…. Do you think you could be a little more helpful in that department?" he was tickling and wrestling the whole time.

Laughing and squirming, Lorelai called "Four minutes" through her giggles she screamed and began panting, wanting only a truce "Ok ok ….. if you insist" and she rolls over and Kisses him…but breaks away again "do you realize we just had our after first fight…."

Again with the arched eyebrows, an exasperated Luke countered "not hardly…"

"I mean as an offical couple, after Sex and all…." And a new realization entered her brain "AND we have already made up and it's not even 5 am yet? We're better than the army, And the betting pool said we wouldn't last."

"Yeah, well were gonna have another fight if you don't be quiet and let me say good morning…properly."

In mock offended "Dirty! "

Luke, now with impatience "Lorelai…"

She was mad he was not as excited as she was… "oh. oh that could be our thing, we'd be the constantly fighting and making up couple of Stars Hollow."

"We already are that couple…. And I'm just Gonna keep trying to kiss you until you stop talking. Remember I know HOW to shut you up now…"

Please with the idea of his new "queit lorelai method"(a method that they had repeated 4 times she clearly remembers now). Lorelai gave him a Devilish smile, "Alright, I'll be Good. "wraps her arms around his neck. "Good morning, Luke."

He smiled "Good morning, Lorelai."

_God That Smile!!_ she grinned.

And they Kiss and Lorelai is more cooperative … for now…

7 7 7 7 7 7 lucky 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Fade out

Opening Credits

Fade into whatever...who cares they just had SEX baby!!!

* * *

What do you think?

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."

Please be specfic, with R/R

name one at least specific thing you like please!!! Hence the Rant option bellow.

**Push the button Insert Rant Here **


End file.
